


Alien Dads Are Better Than Your Real Parents

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Kevin Has Alien Dads Now [1]
Category: Supernoobs (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biphobia, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, getting kicked out, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Kevin gets kicked out because he told his parents that he's bi, and Mem and Zen take him in. That's basically it.





	Alien Dads Are Better Than Your Real Parents

The tears flowing down his face were as torrential as the rain from the skies. He'd never thought of his parents - no, his ex-parents - as heartless before, but now he had no other choice.

They had kicked him out for something he had no control over. They had kicked him out into the rain with nothing more than a bag of his clothes and some hurtful words. And now? Now he was standing outside a familiar house, trembling as his hand hesitated, wondering if he should knock.

Would they even care? Would they really bother to take him in? Yes, they often acted as pseudo-parental figures, but was that just them wanting to train them or did they truly care?

He took a deep breath, and knocked. There was only one way to find out.

Mem opened the door, and gasped, a sound barely heard over the pouring rain. "Kevin! What are you doing?!" The green alien grabbed onto him, pulling inside and dripping the rain water all over the carpet. Kevin opened his mouth to apologize, but all that came from him was a strangled, choked noise that Mem didn't seem to notice anyway. "Wait here, okay? I'll be right back with some towels," Mem said, already on his way to another room.

Zen soon came in, Mem at his side. Mem draped a towel over Kevin's head, while Zen guided him to sit down on the couch. "What were you doing out in the rain? You'll get one of those Earth colds! Do you know how that could affect your battleball?!" Zen said, in his typical angry fashion.

"Didn't have a choice," Kevin said, finally having found the will to speak. "My parents... They..." He sniffled, rubbing at his eye as tears began to form. "They kicked me o-out..."

"They..." Mem frowned, obviously confused - as was Zen. "They kicked you out? Are they  _allowed_ to do that?!"

Kevin considered it for a moment, then shook his head. "Technically, no. But... Well, they did it."

"Why would they do that?!" Mem asked, looking utterly horrified.

Kevin hesitated. "They... They did it 'cause I'm bi."

A silence fell. Kevin held his breath, waiting for a reaction.

"What's that even mean?" Zen eventually demanded.

Kevin swallowed thickly. "It basically means I like girls  _and_ guys. Relationship-wise."

"That's a stupid thing to kick you out over!" Mem said, pure fury in his eyes. And it shocked Kevin - usually Zen was the one who-

Wait, where'd Zen go?

Suddenly, Kevin heard the door slam, and Kevin shot up off the couch. "N-no! He's gonna go hurt them! He can't-!"

"You don't think they deserve it?" Mem asked. "They kicked you out, Kevin. They kicked you out for who you're interested in."

"But he'll go to jail!"

"Oh... Yeah, I guess that's true."

Luckily, though, Zen soon came back - thankfully not carrying two wounded humans, but instead carrying a bunch of Kevin's things in his arms. "If he's staying with us, it should feel like home," he said to Mem. "We have a spare room, right?"

"Oh, yeah! The one all the way at the top!"

"Guys, that's an attic," Kevin said. "It's supposed to be for storage, not to sleep in." He paused. "But I'll take it anyway. Thank you."

Mem and Zen nodded, and led Kevin up to his new room. Kevin looked around, a soft smile on his face. It was clean, he'd give it that. No boxes full of useless crap, like there would be in most attics - probably because the two aliens kept most of their things in the ship.

"Thanks, guys," Kevin said as Zen laid down his blanket and pillow for him on the ground. "I really appreciate this..."

"You need a place to stay," Zen grunted out. "Don't read too much into it."

"Ignore him. We're happy to do this, Kevin," Mem said, smiling comfortingly at him. "We'll get you a proper bed tomorrow. A few other things, too. Make this a more comfortable room for you."

"Aren't we supposed to be training tomorrow?" Kevin pointed out, a frown tugging at his lips.

"You need a bed, Kevin. And-"

"Besides that, I... I don't want the others to know about this. They'll ask why, and I... I'm not ready for them to know. Not yet."

Mem and Zen frowned, looking at each other in concern. But they shrugged it off, and nodded. "If that's what you want, Kevin. We can get you a new bed another day, I guess," Mem said.

Kebin nodded, giving a relieved sigh. "Thanks. Again."


End file.
